bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Login1pl/My thoughts on BB Polska 6
What is this??? Ahoy guys! I thought that, as I don't have a place to discuss BB Polska and/or just leave my thoughts about it, this will be an awesome place to do so. I just want to leave all of my thoughts here about cast, situations and everything season-related (so beware, as this might be a little subjective blog). SPOILER ALERT!!! In this blog, I will give info, which I got from watching episodes, so if you don't want to see them, don't read this post! Cast So... Where to start... Potential Housemates Agnieszka and Maciej, two potential housemates for the season. Let me start by saying - I am not a fan of this twist. I don't like seeing people being evicted after a day or two when we didn't really have a chance to see them in the house. I think it is what screwed Agnieszka over. Her bio didn't show her personality to the level which could attract people to her (I still prefer her over Maciej). I mean, Maciek seems cool and all, but for me, he tries too hard to be "cool", and this is the thing that annoys me about him. The rest About the rest. At the opening night, I was only interested in 3 houseguests: Łukasz, Natalia and Klaudia. They seemed the most interesting to me, because of their personalities (Natalia saying she would love to be a celebrity won it for me). There were also two, who got totally opposite reactions from me: Marlena (I actually forgot that she entered, I was like WHO IS SHE?) and Daniel (which I ultimately started liking after 2 or 3 days, that's a shame he walked from the house). The rest was just okay, nothing too special, but they were okay. The weekly task(s) So this week's shopping task was somehow divided. It started with HM's betting part of their basic shopping budget (1000 PLN, which roughly gives 62,5 PLN per housemate if we'll divide it). If they completed all the tasks which Big Brother (which has a female voice by the way and sounds amazing) would throw at them, they get the amount they betted doubled. If not they lose their bet money. The housemates' bet was 400 PLN. The tasks were (I don't know how to put it to words) interesting. (DISCLAIMER: Big Brother didn't tell, which tasks were the part of the bet, I know that after some Housemates opened additional rooms in the house, such as bedrooms, pool etc.) The most memorable ones were: - The task in which Maciej had to water every plant in the house, and also give them names and talk with them. On the first day of spring, Maciej had to go to each plant in the house and announce it to them. (This possibly have been a punishment for him, as, on Night 1, he and Agnieszka had to sleep outside of the house before the vote results were announced, and he got drunk and shown his ass to people in the house) - The task in which Kasia (she's a singer) had to sing a song, and create a performance, which Oleh and Igor had to choreograph. Kasia was singing Toxic by Britney Spears, and guys took Natalia and Magda on chairs and danced for them. - The task in which Housemates had to build some garden furniture. In the end, they won the task and their final shopping budget was 1400 PLN... Or was it? Yeah, was it finally? The first shopping has shown the whole mechanic behind it to us. HMs' are choosing two of them to go to the pantry for 2 minutes. They have the products they can buy there, with prices on them. After 2 minutes, they had to show everything to the camera and tell prices out loud. In case the products that Housemates brought from pantry were too expensive for their budget, they had to put some back... BUT, the products they had to put back had to be worth TWICE AS MUCH as the amount they exceeded. They exceeded the budget for over 500 PLN, which meant, that they had to put back products with the value of 1000 PLN. The prices of some "luxury" items (such as alcohol, cigarettes and chocolate are incredibly high (for example, a pack of cigarettes, which normally costs around 15 PLN was sold for 70 PLN) and this is possibly a thing that made them exceed the budget so much. Relationships The most notable relationships, that I saw developing were: Łukasz, Magda and Natalia (this is my favorite, they fit so much together). The other interesting relationship that started to develop was Natalia and Daniel friendship. She started attending Daniels' morning training, also he pushed her to try ice swimming, he helped her to push her limits, which seems very cool to me (that's sad that he left). Other notable moments Here I'll leave some memorable or notable moments from this week (in my opinion) - First one is Łukasz coming out as bisexual in the house (I am getting Cameron vibes, but Łukasz one wasn't as dramatic as Cameron, maybe because in Camerons' case we saw the whole journey which led to this moment, and with Łukasz it was just the fact that he couldn't keep it in (other housemates suspected him of being gay, and mentioned it a few times)) - Another few ones were Daniel waking housemates up early every morning. He was just starting to shout at them to wake up and train/make breakfast. Housemates reactions were sometimes hilarious. - There is some place for Klaudia in here too, as one evening housemates played a big board game in which they had to guess who did the comment that Big Brother read is directed to. One of the comments were related to her song, which she wrote for her mother, who died after surgery (Klaudia fought in court to adopt her younger brother). She was asked by the other housemates to sing a part of it, and she did (it was kind of an emotional moment). Also, as this was the end of the episode, instead of the official season song, they played another part of Klaudias song, which was just amazing from BB team. - An argument between Justyna and Daniel about beliefs during some kind of Holy Bible reading session, which Daniel called. They argued about several topics including divorces, and the way that faith looks at it. - Agnieszka's eviction is in here too. It was just sad looking at her tearing up when she was saying her goodbyes. I really think that she just had been a victim of pre-show voting, as she didn't have a chance to show how she will do in the house. My final thoughts... Wow, it is a long, looong post actually. But my final thoughts... So far I like this season and housemates. They seem like they have a lot to talk about, and listening to them is just interesting. Also, the tasks are not dull and boring. I am positively surprised by the season and production. My eviction pick is Maciej, after this situation on Night One there was some hate on him, and I think that he will be the one leaving the house. Also, I think that Natalia has a lot more to show to us, and she is one of the most interesting people out there now. Thank you so much for reading guys, if you have any questions regarding BB Polska 6 feel free to leave them somewhere, and I'll try to answer all of them! Category:Blog posts